


HQ!! Shots

by empress_nana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Multi, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress_nana/pseuds/empress_nana
Summary: With everyone locked up in quarantine, we take solace in the small things, like being around the ones we love, no matter what we may be doing.--Alternatively:All Haikyuu!!-related one-shots and scenarios (mostly domestic fluff)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You, Sawamura Daichi/Original Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/You, Tsukishima Kei/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/You
Kudos: 81





	1. Hugs - Kuroo Tetsurou/You

Cold days are the best for hugs. The warmth you feel being passed on from one person to another, with the feeling of safety added as a cherry on top. His hugs were especially more significant, with the feeling of his breath puffing out on your nape or his lips occasionally pecking the top of your head. This usually left you as a puddle of goo, but today you needed the additional warmth.

Turning in his arms, you look towards him, pulling the rim of his hoodie up. 

“Well I didn’t think you were up for that,” he said, chuckling as he helped you pull the hoodie off his head. 

Ignoring the remark, you then proceeded to pull on the hoodie over your own shoulder. Burying your nose into the collar of the hoodie, you tried to bury yourself more into his scent. If you were a cat, you would have probably purred out at how happy this made you. You encased yourself in his arms yet again as he chuckled at your incessant need for his touch.

There was just something up with you today that you could not describe. You needed to be near him, be with him, and feel him almost every second, and who knows if it would disappear the next day. All that mattered to you was getting that high and being able to have it because he was here.

Turning his head down to look into your eyes, you glanced up, trying to keep your head still and buried in his hoodie.

“You know I’m always up for cuddling, but what’s with you today?”

Staring at him for a few seconds, you replied, “Sing for me,” your voice muffled by the cloth covering half your face.

Scrunching his face into a funny look, he started humming as he leaned back on the couch, pulling you along as he kept you to his chest.

Cuddling was made for lazy days like this. Or was it the other way around? Your wandering thoughts paused as his voice grew louder, 

_I can’t escape please hold me._  
_Are you the line of my fate?_  
_Are you the one I’ve been waiting for?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Stay With Me by Park Chanyeol and Punch


	2. Cooking - Daichi Sawamura/You

You were accustomed to waking up either with the sun glaring at your face or to the light snoring that rumbles beside you in bed. It was more than just a habit at this point. You would sit up, stretch as much as you can without moving too much to awaken the sleeping giant beside you. Then you would pitter patter all the way into the bathroom to freshen up. 

After staring at Daichi’s sleeping form from the bathroom door, you would make your way downstairs, all the while getting any last yawns and stretches out of the way before you land barefoot in the kitchen. The coffee machine would be turned on first, with the smell of ground beans wafting its way around the kitchen, you would bring out the ingredients you would need to make breakfast. The smell of breakfast alone would lure the sleeping giant downstairs and you would be greeted with a hug from behind and a kiss good morning. 

The both of you would then eat the breakfast you had made and while reading the newspaper. Typical.

What woke you up today was the smell of burning. Alarmed, you sat up and started running towards the source of the burn. You weren’t quite sure whether to laugh or groan at the scene that met you.

There was Daichi, sucking on his fingers as he tried to grab the burnt toast out of toaster all the while forgetting the eggs cooking away in the pan which were slowly on its way to burning as well. 

Shaking your head, a smile slowly made its way to your face. Slowly and quietly approaching Daichi from behind, you slowly turned the knob of the stove off, before wrapping your arms around Daichi’s waist. Feeling him slightly jump, you finally let out the giggle that you had been holding back.

Daichi then turned around with a sheepish look on his face as he wiggled his burnt fingers to you. Grabbing his hand, you slowly blew on each of the burnt fingers before placing a soft kiss on them. 

Daichi then grabbed your hand and kissed the palm of your hand before staring into your eyes.

“I really wanted to surprise you with breakfast.”

“Well, you definitely startled me awake with the smell of burnt food,” you said, laughing once again at the predicament Daichi found himself in. “Wanna go out for breakfast instead?”

Daichi looked away, ashamed of admitting defeat against breakfast but knowing that now that he was caught, there was no way you were going to allow him to try burning down your kitchen once more. He nodded once while looking away, which gave you the perfect opportunity to notice how red his ears had become. Snickering before you pecked him on the cheek, you left his grasp and started to clean up the mess he had made. 

This is why you did all the cooking.


	3. Babies[M] - Bokuto Kōtarō

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For purposes of recreation, this is a Chara x OFC chapter

“Aren’t they so cute?” you squealed, rolling around with your phone in your hand as another baby video started to play one after another. You had been lying down on your stomach scrolling through your social media feed until a video caught your eye and it was an endless black hole from there. Bokuto, who had been lying down beside you, had started pouting the moment you grew so focused on something else that wasn’t him.

Whether it was the rosy chubby cheeks or the itty-bitty fingers and toes that wiggled at the screen, you were sent squealing one after the other.

Bokuto could not help but cluelessly stare at you, not quite sure why stranger’s children could make you so happy, practically turning into a pile of goo for them. 

A part of him would even call it jealousy because you rarely had that reaction to his romantic gestures towards you. 

“Ne, are babies really that cute to you? I mean they aren’t even yours,” he asked, slightly getting frustrated at the lack of attention. 

“Of course they are! They’re cheeks are so squishy and their little fingers and toes are just so cute that you’d want to eat them up! Plus they make the cutest noises when they play around!” You had turned to Bokuto to make your point, hands clenched in front of you with the determination to make him see just how cute they are.

“Plus can you imagine just how cute our child would be?” you said, daydreaming about your future child.

That remark had caught Bokuto’s attention, forming a naughty little idea in his head on how he can get your attention on him.

Pushing you down on to the bed, he pinned your arms to the sides of your head, making sure to throw your phone on to the table beside your bed before smirking down at you.

“Care to see just how cute our child will be a little sooner?” he said, planting kisses down your chest and stomach before stopping in front of the pajama shorts you were wearing. 

Suddenly the only thought that came to mind was that your child definitely couldn’t call Bokuto “daddy”. That was solely for you to use.


	4. Buzz Off[M] - Tsukishima Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried holding back as much as I could. 
> 
> Please leave a comment on how I did meep

Kei wasn’t usually the jealous type. At least you’d like to think so. He never quite showed it to other people so you always just brushed it off as him not being the type to be green with envy. 

It was bound to happen, of course. Him proving you wrong. He always made it a point to show you just how wrong you were in the most spectacular of ways.

You let out an “Ah!” as Kei flicked the switch of the vibrator to a higher level, enjoying you writhing in front of him. He had tied your hands to the headboard with a necktie and had covered your eyes with another one. Maybe it was time to regret giving him all those silk neckties just because you liked the feel of them. 

He stood up from the edge of the bed where he had been sitting and leaned forward to crawl on top of you. 

“Will you tell me now?” he blew into your ear, flicking the switch of the vibrator to the highest level. You could only continue to moan at a higher pitch, feeling yourself teetering off the edge. Clenching on to the vibrator as tight as you can to get off as quick as you can, cause knowing Kei and the mood he was in, it was only a matter of time before—

“Ngh! Kei, no!” you groaned, as he turned off the vibrator once more. 

“You’re not listening. Tell me what that damn cat whispered into your ear,” he demanded once more, fingers twitching from just how peeved he was. 

“And YOU’RE not listening! He was just commenting on something he saw! That was i—Ah!” you moaned, as Kei moved the slider to its medium setting. He had been toying with you for so long that even at this level of vibration, it was merely teasing you and nowhere near enough to get you towards the precipice. 

“If he was just commenting on what he saw, why were you so flustered at what he said?” he growled, glaring at you even though he knew you could not see him. 

“Mmph! I swear, Kei, it was nothing!”

Seeing as he was getting nowhere fast, he decided to switch tactics. He planted little pecks around the crook of your neck, blowing once or twice into your ear before he started going down towards your breasts. 

He kissed around your nipples, smirking as he felt you push up your chest towards his teasing mouth, but he continued downwards until he got to your core. He then turned the vibrator to its maximum, watching as your lower lips started vibrating from the force. He was itching to rub his own cock but his need to quench his curiosity and frustrations at the damn cat weighed far more than his need to get his own pleasure. Plus, in its own way, he was receiving pleasure from seeing you writhing on the bed, so desperate to cum. 

He latched on to your clit, sucking and biting as you started thrashing around, thrusting up towards Kei as much as you could. You could feel your lower half pulsating at just how aroused you were, and finally, _finally_ , the wave crashed down on you. You had moaned so loud and so needily that Kei was starting to wonder if he had an auditory kink as he had to control himself as much as he could from finishing with you. 

He sat up, placing himself as close to your center as he could, rubbing his own hardness to your sensitive clit. 

“Well? Are you going to tell me?”

Gasping for air, you tried to get back as much of your senses as you could from the orgasm you had just had. You had definitely orgasmed hard from all the teasing you had been enduring, but you knew you were far from satisfied.

“Ngh, _fine_. I’ll tell you. Just please, _please_ just screw me already Kei!”

Smirking, he finally entered you; hard enough to push you upwards, making the bed creak with the sheer force.

~~

“Well? Don’t tell me you forgot that you would tell me” he questioned, his breath laborious at the activities you had just finished.

You turned your face towards your pillow, muffling as much of the sentence as you could “…neck.”

Grabbing your arm, he turned you to face him, intently staring at your blushing face. “Oh no. You’re not getting away that easily. Well? What was it?”

Avoiding his eyes, you mumbled, “He said good job for putting such a huge hickey on your neck.”

Blinking, he let go of your arms before turning his back to you. 

“You could have just said that from the start. Now I’m all tired from that.”

You scooted towards his back as much as possible before leaning your head towards his strong back. “Sorry,” you mumbled out.

He let out a noise signaling he had accepted your apology. What he wouldn’t accept was the fact that his face was blushing just as much as yours had been a few seconds before.

**Author's Note:**

> accepting requests @paracosmicnana


End file.
